Frozen In Time
by SilentStormSociety
Summary: Instead our 100 characters are cryogenically frozen in a vault underground. After a timer of 200 years expires, the door opens, causing a loud screeching sound to echo through the forest attracting all grounders in the vicinity. Polyamory Warning. Lexa/Octavia/Anya (so far)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you not familiar with my work, my stories often take a polyamorous turn. That has happened for this story!** **But poly-relationships aren't for everybody, if that's not your thing, maybe move on. Otherwise enjoy!**

* * *

Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!

After the loudest sound to meet Triku ears passed. Panic ensued. No one understood what had just happened.

The people quickly gathered around the commander's tent waiting for direction. It wasn't long before Heda Lexa showed her face and began barking orders.

Whatever has happened, she needs to know what it is quickly and get to the source of the sound first. Heda couldn't take the risk that her enemies might discover something of great importance and use it against her.

"Send the scouts ahead! Indra! Anya! Gather your best warriors and ride with me!" Lexa ordered.

They road through the night. Eventually meeting with the scouts sent from earlier and following them to the source that had made the terrifying sound.

Dismounting, Lexa strode up to a door of rock. She had never seen a structure like this. *VAULT 100* was displayed across its center but the Triku people were illiterate. Therefore, could not decipher any meaning of the words they would come to pass.

To the left of the rock door seemed to be a short tunnel with a light at the end. Seeing no immediate hostilities in the area, Lexa decided to proceed.

*Be ready* she communicated to her group with hand signals. All warriors nodded and followed with silent footfalls.

Reaching the end of tunnel, Lexa and the warriors found themselves consumed by a bright light that contained no fire and surrounded by technologies they could never hope to fathom.

After letting her eyes adjust, Lexa scanned the room and noticed a giant door to the left. Cautiously approaching said door, she met eyes with her warriors silently asking for ideas on how to open it.

Anya pointed to a lever with a curious expression. Lexa reached up and pulled it down.

The door immediately opened disappearing into the ceiling. Lexa wondered for a moment where the door went. But the thought quickly vanished when her eyes rested on the numerous pods in front of her.

They lined the walls adjacent to one another. Humans sleeping inside them. At least, she thought they were sleeping but maybe they were dead.

Perhaps this was how they stored their dead before the bombs. Lexa thought.

She decided to take a closer look. Each pod was lit up with a sleeping human inside. There was also strange technology beside each pod along with one of those levers that looked just like the one that opened the door.

"Guard the room." Lexa called to the guards. Anya. Indra. Stay close to me. I want to open one of these up."

"You think that wise Heda?" Indra questioned.

"I want to know whether they are alive or not. Besides aren't you curious, Indra? They may have lived before the bombs. In a way they are our ancestors."

Indra let out an annoyed sigh but said nothing. Anya nodded. "Which one Heda?"

Lexa scanned the pods. It seemed males were on the right and females were to the left. She decided a female may be easier to cooperate with.

She walked along the pods wondering how to possibly choose when a particularly beautiful brunette caught her eye. She looked to be around the commanders age.

"Just pick one Heda." Indra said not bothering to hide her impatience.

"This one." Lexa said as she felt a slight flutter in her chest for some reason. Like a sense of excitement washing over her.

Anya smirked.

"What?" Lexa questioned. "Nothing Heda." Knowing full well the commander was taken by the girls' beauty.

Lexa reached for the lever she hoped would open the pod and pulled.

There was a hissing sound. A small cloud erupted around the bottom of the machine then dissipated into the air.

A few moments passed.

Then the brunette began to stir. Next the door flew upwards startling Indra. Lexa stepped to the front of the now open pod to wait for the girl to open her eyes. Instead of opening her eyes though, she slumps forward falling out of the pod and into Lexas quick arms.

Lowering themselves to the floor their eyes meet for the first time and they are the most gorgeous eyes Lexa has ever encountered.

"I am Lexa. What is your name?" Lexa asks softly.

The young girl struggles to hold her eyes open. "Oct…Oct-avia…" she manages before the darkness overtakes her.

"Sleep now Octavia. I will keep you safe." Lexa whisper promised.


	2. Chapter 2

"Heda! Enemies are on their way! Scouts report reapers! Should we fight?" The warrior who brought the news stood in the doorway awaiting instruction, sword hand twitching.

"No, we leave now. Seal the door behind us. Reapers won't be able to focus long enough to notice the lever that opens it. I may wish to return later and I want those pods kept safe until we know more about them."

Wasting no time Lexa scoops Octavia into a bridal style carry proceeding out of the vault.

"Ready the horses!" Lexa called. "Indra, Octavia rides with you. Guard her well."

"Yes Heda." Indra didn't dare show her annoyance this time. The look in Hedas' eyes were fierce, as if they dared to be challenged. Indra would do no such thing. She valued her life too much.

After Indra mounted her horse both Anya and Lexa hoisted the unconscious vault girl up onto the horse. Indra wrapping her arms around her trying to adjust.

Octavia began to stir. Her weakened state was obvious but now at least she was able to hold her body upright. Octavia let her head fall back onto Indra's shoulder. Using every ounce of strength she could muster to stay alert and conscious.

With one arm tightly wrapped around her waist and one on the reins Indra instructed the horse to pick up a quick pace through the trees. Riding this quickly at night was dangerous but coming face to face with reapers was even more so. And reapers weren't slow. Once spotted, you had mere minutes to run before a reaper found you.

Suddenly, Indra notices a glint of steel in the moonlight.

She races ahead and raises her arm signalling for the party of warriors following to come to a halt.

"Heda! Ahead and left." She whispers.

Lexa not only sees what Indra means but notices the presence of others surrounding them.

"Backs together!" Lexa calls. All warriors immediately fall into formation forming a circle, all backs facing the center. All warriors ready for anything.

As if that were an invitation, reapers jump out from all sides! Their war cries loud and piercing. Swords swinging from every direction.

Octavia watched on in panic. Unsure of what was really happening. And if it was really happening.

Lexa and Anya were the first to cut their enemies down creating a path forward.

"Indra go!" Lexa ordered.

Indra clicked her tongue and kicked her horse into gear rushing forward as quickly as they could go. But not far ahead another reaper drops from a tree above successfully knocking both Octavia and Indra to the ground. Indra's sword goes flying and is now wrestling against the very powerful reaper. He lets out a loud war cry then wraps his giant hands around Indras neck and squeezes with all his strength.

Indra struggles, refusing to give in without a fight. Her vision threatening to go black as her eyes roll backwards. No. She thought. Not. Like. This.

Suddenly, the pressure leaves her neck. The reapers body stills letting out a wheezing sound, then falls to the side.

Indra blinks taking in deep breaths and sits up. Looking to the now dead reaper beside her she notices her sword sticking out of his back, the tip poking through the front of his chest.

Looking around she notices Octavia standing a few feet away from her staring down at the unmoving reaper. An unreadable expression on her face.

"Well done Octavia." Indra praises.

Octavia does nothing. Says nothing. Indra is sure this is the girls first kill.

This girl could make a fine warrior. She thought. She would speak to Heda of this later.

Standing, Indra puts two fingers to her mouth and whistles loudly. Her horse comes trotting back at the command.

"Come Octavia, we must get you to safety." For the first time since the reaper incident Octavia looks up to meet Indras eyes and nods. Her eyes were beautiful, calculating. They reminded Indra of Heda. Careful eyes, always evaluating.

Just as they finish mounting, Lexa and the party of warriors meet up with them.

"Everything okay Indra? I expected you to be much further ahead of us."

"Yes Heda, there was a reaper. I will tell you of Octavia's kill when we return." Indra spoke with pride. A rare occurrence.

Lexas eyes grew wide but looked rather impressed. "I look forward to the tale. Let's go home now. I've had enough adventure for one day."

Nodding in agreement they rode off into the night with no further encounters.


	3. Chapter 3

Octavia awoke late the next day unsure of where she was. Opening her eyes proved difficult. Trying to glimpse her surroundings she noticed she was inside some sort of tent. The small amount of sunlight pouring through the doorway continued to sting her eyes.

Octavia pulled the furs covering her up to her face to shield her eyes from the harsh rays.

"Octavia are you alright?"

The commander slipped inside the tent quickly but quietly in case the girl remained asleep. Octavia however appeared to be hiding from something beneath the furs.

Startled, Octavia sat up letting the furs fall and squinted towards the direction of the voice waiting for her eyes to adjust.

After a few moments Octavia relaxed once she realized it was the beautiful woman that released her from the cryogenic chamber. Her name was Lexa she remembered.

"I'm fine. The light was just brighter than I was ready for I guess. It's Lexa, right?"

Realization dawned on Lexa. Of course, they not only rescued this girl at night but she had probably not even seen the sun in Gods know how long. It must have been many, many years.

"Yes. I am the Commander. You have been brought to my village, Ton DC. You will be safe here. Do you know where you've been Octavia?"

Lexa walked over and sat on a stool beside Octavia's cot. Awaiting her answer with anticipation. Wanting to know everything the girl had to share.

Octavia thought for a moment. Wondering how much she should reveal to this gorgeous stranger.

Should she speak of her life before the vault? Of her mother and brother? Of the bombings and how she stole her place in the vault?

Octavia decided to play it safe for now until she learned more about this "Commander".

"I know I've been cryogenically frozen for a long time. I'm not sure for how long exactly. I remember climbing into the chamber, the door shutting and then I guess I just fell asleep. The next thing I remember is you looking down at me."

Lexa didn't fully understand what cryogenically frozen was or meant but was certain that this was what made Octavia appear asleep and allowed her to do so for so long.

"I am glad to have you with us Octavia. I look forward to learning more about you but that will wait for another time. You must be hungry."

As if on que, Octavia's stomach let out a loud rumble. Lexa tried to hold back a smirk at the sound and failed.

"Guess you know my body better than I do Commander." Octavia said with a laugh.

A beautiful laugh the commander vowed to make sure she heard again one day.

Lexa offered her hand to help Octavia to her feet. It was accepted gratefully as Octavia's balance was still a little off.

Wobbling towards the doorway in front of the beautiful commander was a little embarrassing but having to lean on her and grasp her arm for balance sent a thrill through Octavia.

Lexa was also secretly enjoying the closeness. She was saddened at the loss of contact as Octavia slowly regained her balance and began walking normally again within a few minutes.

The two proceeded to a giant bonfire in the villages center. Lexa ordered a servant to bring them food and then guided Octavia over to a log by the fire to sit on as they waited.

Octavia scanned her surroundings in amazement. It was a way of life she had never considered.

In place of houses, she saw tents and huts. No electricity or plumbing, just fire and a building she assumed to be an outhouse. A well. A blacksmith. Horses instead of vehicles.

And she wasn't sure how to describe the people. Their clothes seemed to come from animals. Everything looked "made". Everyone wore a hardened expression. Octavia wondered why.

For a moment Octavia thought perhaps she had woken up in the past instead of the future but quickly dismissed the thought. She may had been frozen in time but the path could only lead forward.

"So, Octavia. Indra speaks very highly of you and tells quite a tale of your kill last night and how you saved her life. Indra isn't easy to please." Lexa said startling Octavia from her thoughts.

Octavia wasn't sure what to say. She had never killed before but it had somehow felt right in the moment. It was as if instinct took over completely.

"Indra believes you would make a great warrior and has asked me permission for you to become her second. If you are interested in our culture and becoming Trikru you would learn much from Indra. She is one of my fiercest generals." Lexa continued.

Just then the servant arrived with two wooden bowls of meat handing them over to Octavia and the commander.

Octavia wasn't sure what she was eating but knew she would never get enough.

"I could definitely get use to this food!" Octavia said excitedly. This earned a small smile from Lexa.

"If it's okay I'd like to think it over. Becoming Trikru and Indra's second I mean." Octavia spoke slowly.

"Perfectly acceptable Octavia. You will let me know at the end of the week. After we finish eating I'll show you around the village and after we can go down to the fighting arena and watch the warriors spar."

Lexa felt somewhat excited to show Octavia around and was eager for her answer in the coming week.

"One more thing Octavia. The tent you woke up in was the healers tent so you will have to sleep elsewhere. I don't have a guest tent set up at this time so you may choose to stay with either Indra or myself. If you decide to be Indra's second, then you will end up staying with her anyways."

Lexa hoped the girl would choose her but did not let that desire show.

"I'd like to stay with you Commander." Both women smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once the girls finished eating, Lexa gave Octavia a tour of the small village as promised.

Lexa not only showed her where to go when she wanted basic things like food or a bath but also showed her some secluded spots around the area the commander would sometimes seek out to be alone or just to think.

Octavia was honored to have been shown these places but wondered why Lexa was so quick to share them with her. She undoubtedly found herself attracted to the beautiful commander and was beginning to wonder if Lexa felt the same towards her.

She was about to test the waters but then thought better of it. Octavia needed to get to know the commander first or she could risk the entirety of the relationship. A slimeball pick up line to coax the commander's feelings out would not have been a good choice.

As the tour went on Octavia had shown great interest in the people and Lexa was all too happy to answer Octavia's curiosities.

Octavia learned that Triku actually meant "tree people" and that they were a nation of proud warriors. A people who believed in the spiritual side of things. Lexa apparently possessed the reincarnated spirit of the previous Heda.

Octavia gave no opinion on this for now.

Once they found themselves on the sparring grounds Octavia found herself fascinated with the view in front of her.

There were many warriors in the arena. Some grappling, some weapons training, some practicing hand-to-hand combat and no one held back. Blood stained the ground and nearly every warrior. It was brutal and a thrill to watch.

Octavia was intrigued. For whatever reason she wanted to be apart of this. Apart of the violence and feel a sense of victory over another.

Something almost animalistic stirred inside her. She wanted to be the cause of someone's pain and wear their blood as a badge of honor.

"What do you think?" Lexa asked. Studying Octavia's reaction carefully.

"It's thrilling to watch. I find myself wanting to apart of it."" Octavia replied honestly.

This earned a pleased smile from the commander.

"Indra was right it seems. You do show signs of possessing a warrior's spirit."

A few hours later Lexa and Octavia retired to the Commander's tent for the night.

Octavia looked around and noticed only one bed on the floor in the back of the tent piled with furs. Octavia froze; uncertain of how to proceed. She didn't just want to assume they were sharing.

To make things more uncomfortable the commander began stripping.

And stripping.

Once Lexa was wearing nothing but her small clothes Octavia was sure the show was somewhat over and she could focus on trying to get her breath back.

But nope. Because of course the commander sleeps in the nude and proceeds to dispense of her undergarments as well.

Lexa's beautiful warrior body was perfectly toned and covered in dark rich tattoos and battle scars.

Octavia is caught staring. Because of course she would get caught. Stuff like this always seemed to happen to Octavia as the commander will later come to learn.

"Are you still comfortable sharing with me Octavia?" Lexa says with a smug look on her face.

She had noticed Octavia's discomfort as soon as they entered the tent.

She thought Octavia would be put at ease by Lexas naked form but the girl seemed to be getting increasingly more tense.

Lexa had always slept in the nude and she did not intend to stop now.

She wandered if Octavia's people might feel differently toward their bodies. She certainly hoped this was not the case.

Lexa was secretly eager to have Octavia's naked form in her bed. Even if she had no plans at this time to seduce the girl.

"Umm…yes. Yep I can definitely get comfortable with this." Octavia said it with more confidence than she truly felt but was still excited nonetheless..

A smile broke out across both girls' faces regardless.

Lexa crawled into bed slipping between the furs swiftly.

Turning toward Octavia she noticed the girl had stripped down to her shirt and underwear.

Lexa couldn't help but notice Octavia's perfectly white toned legs were free of any scars or blemishes.

That will change quick. Lexa thought. But would appreciate the view until then.

Now ready for sleep Octavia approached the bed with the commander already in it and waiting for her.

Octavia hoped the commander's senses weren't strong enough to sense Octavia's rapid heart rate.

Lexa pulled back the furs allowing Octavia access to the space beside her. This action of course revealed Lexa's perfect breasts and Octavia's heart began to flutter all over again.

Finally, in bed, Octavia adjusted herself for sleep. With her back to the commander she let out a long slow breath and let the sense of excitement of sharing a bed with the commander wash over her.

"Sleep well, Octavia." Lexa whispered.

"Goodnight Lexa, thank you for today. I had a great time with you."

With a warmed heart Lexa drifted off into slumber easily.

Octavia wasn't so lucky.

Her nerves and excitement kept her up for almost half the night.

It wasn't until a warm protective arm wrapped itself around her waist did she finally feel sleep approach. She snuggled into Lexa allowing herself to be enveloped in the safety and security Lexas embrace offered.

Lexas warm body against hers was the best she had felt in over 200 years.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Octavia woke alone the next morning but could hear hushed voices across the room. Slowly opening her eyes and waiting for them to adjust she noticed a curtain she had not noticed before separating the bed from the rest of the tent.

She rose quickly and dressed as silently as she could. Once ready, she pulled the curtain back to peer out into the tents main center.

Lexa and Indra seemed to be in deep conversation. Indra glanced up and quickly spotted Octavia eavesdropping.

Figures I'd get caught. Octavia scolds herself.

Lexa turns around to meet Octavia's beautiful sleep ridden eyes.

"Somethings come up. There's food on the table for you. Have breakfast then ready yourself. I'll be back for you within the hour. We're going on a trip." Lexa turns and exits the tent with Indra without another word.

Oh okay. I'll just get right on that then. Octavia thought sarcastically.

Taking orders wasn't exactly new to Octavia but was something she'd still need to get used to anyway it seemed.

Octavia walks over to the table with food wondering what the day's events would bring.

As promised Lexa returned within the hour to gather Octavia. Together they walked out toward the stables where several horses had been prepared for their trip.

Octavia was excited. She'd never ridden a horse before and had always wanted to.

Indra had already mounted her horse as did a few other warriors. They were just waiting for the Commander and Octavia now.

The Commander lifted herself to the horses back effortlessly then held her hand out to Octavia. Lexa doesn't miss Octavia's look of disappointment.

"For now you ride with me Octavia. Until you become Triku I am responsible for you; therefore, you must remain by my side wherever I go."

"And where are we going exactly?" Octavia asks as she takes Lexas outstretched hand and is heaved up onto the back of the horse.

"To a neighboring village. My warriors require a few more horses. The village we are heading to produces the best. I received word this morning that their training is complete. I prefer to select them personally. "

Once finished speaking Lexa clicks her tongue and the horse picks up its pace. Startled by the sudden movement Octavia's hands shoot around Lexas waist to hold on for dear life.

They rode hard through the day. Only stopping once to water the horses and have lunch. They continued on afterwards until just before nightfall.

Seeing the darkness approach, the Commander decided it was time to make camp. She was hoping to have reached the village before nightfall but they would have to settle for arriving early in the morning instead. Luckily they came prepared.

Some of the warriors began readying the camp immediately. One was setting up a tent, another started a fire in record time while another leads the horses away to wherever they may be staying for the night.

Lexa slid off the horse gracefully. Turning she extended her arms to Octavia to help her down. A few minutes later Indra came out of nowhere holding a dead fox Octavia guessed was going to be dinner. It was; and it was delicious.

Not much conversation goes on through the night. Once the evening comes to a close Lexa nods Octavia toward the tent. Octavia follows.

The tent is significantly smaller than anything she's seen back in Ton DC. It was barely big enough for two people. Octavia couldn't stand up fully if she wanted to. This didn't seem to bother the Commander in the least.

Once they were both inside Lexa begins stripping again right along with her skivvies. After doing so she slides into the single bedroll pushed into the corner of the tent. Octavia wonders how they're going to fit. There going to be squeezed tightly together the entire night Octavia realizes. Her heart begins to beat with a mixture of excitement and nerves. She begins to strip down to a shirt and underwear as she did the night before.

"Leave any armor or leather on the floor Octavia but bring your cloth clothes under the furs."

Upon seeing the puzzled look on Octavia's face Lexa explains further.

"It's to keep them warm so we won't freeze in them when we dress tomorrow."

Oh, that makes sense. Octavia thought. Grabbing any cloth articles Octavia slides into the groove that was Lexa. It may have been a small bedroll but it was rather comfortable Octavia had to admit. Especially with Lexas soft body behind her. Lexa places an arm around Octavia's waist and pulls her in closer as she had the night before. Only this time Lexa is fully awake.

"We have to keep each other warm." Lexa whispers.

"I find it a little odd you sleep in the nude out in the open like this."

"That's what the guards are for." Lexa responds.

"What if there was an attack though and you were needed right away?"

"Then I would fight naked." Lexa says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Octavia was not expecting that answer.

Lexa chuckles realizing how this must seem to Octavia.

"All Triku Warriors can fight naked Octavia. We are the best for a reason. We are not embarrassed of our bodies, we do not flinch at charging into battle without armor and are just as strong without clothing as we are with. Should you choose to join us you will learn to battle naked at some point as well."

"Why do I feel like there's more to that theory?" Octavia asks.

It takes Lexa a second to understand what Octavia's asking. Then has an idea of how to explain.

"Who among my ranks do you find intimidating, Octavia?"

"Anya." Octavia responds without having to think much about it.

She liked Anya but the woman was intimidating. She always had a look on her face that she was either about to kill someone or very pleased that she did just kill someone.

A smile breaks out across Lexas face and she lets out a small laugh.

"Well, imagine Anya in your mind. Now strip away her clothes. Strip away her clothes and you strip away the intimidation. A naked prisoner for instance would normally shy away, cover themselves, flee and crumble under pressure. A naked person to an enemy is someone who is weak and vulnerable. For these reasons Triku are made different. We instill fearlessness. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Octavia says.

Lexa pulls the furs up higher over them both and snuggles into Octavia tighter. It was beginning to feel so natural having Lexa hold her like this. It isn't long before both fall to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**FIT 6**

Octavia awoke early the next morning to a warm body draped over hers. Once realizing the body belonged to the commander she snuggled closer enjoying the warmth.

The small movement causes Lexa to stir. The Commander opens her eyes to look at Octavia. She knows she should be getting up and dressing for the day but decides to pull Octavia closer instead. Basking in the warmth and intimacy of the guilty moment; Lexa feels something she had not felt in many years, not since Costia; she felt home.

Both girls quickly become intoxicated by the moment and before Lexa realizes what's happening Octavia's arms are around her waist pulling her impossibly closer causing a pleasant pressure between their centers. Lexas breath becomes hot and heavy against the other girls' neck as a knee is strategically placed between the commanders' legs. Lexa lifts her head to meet Octavia's beautiful brown eyes as she grinds down. Octavia's lips were so close to hers. She was so beautiful as was this moment happening between them.

Before Lexa can talk herself out of it she leans forward to claim the moment before it can escape her. Their lips come together and Lexa is happy that Octavia's lips are just as warm and brilliant as she had hoped them to be. Octavia kissed back adding her tongue to the mix this time. The kiss became more heated and the passion between them grew like wildfire.

It isn't until Octavia's hands on Lexas body trail south does she come back to reality. As good as those hands felt and as much as she wanted those hands to continue, it had to end there before it went too far.

It took everything Lexa had in her to tear herself away from Octavia. Lexa stood from the bedroll leaving Octavia and her warmly aroused body behind as she slipped back into Commander mode and quickly began to dress.

Once the Commander made a hasty exit Octavia laid back on the bedroll wondering what the hell went wrong. Hating that the Commander had left Octavia all hot and worked up without relief didn't bother Octavia (although her body may disagree) as much as her running away did. For what reason she did not know.

Up until that point what happened between them had felt amazing. Lexas lips and body felt so right. Octavia knew now that she had a taste she'd be hooked on Lexa for life.

Octavia reluctantly rises and dresses a few minutes later hoping no awkwardness will come to pass. Upon leaving the tent and coming face to face with the Commander Octavia quickly realizes the Commander and Lexa were two different personas. Lexa was in commander mode now; her expression gave nothing away of the events to have (almost) transpired that morning.

Once Octavia finished breakfast that morning the group was ready to leave. Lexa rode up to Octavia and extended her hand just as she did the previous day. Octavia took it, hoisting herself up behind her and together they set off toward the destination. Octavia squeezing the commander tightly around the waist all the way.

It isn't long before the party comes to an abrupt halt. A large tree trunk had fallen and blocked the path. Looking around Lexa detected no threats and nodded to two warriors to take care of it. Octavia used the opportunity to talk with Lexa.

"Hey." Octavia says while tapping the Commander on the shoulder. Lexa looks over her shoulder toward Octavia.

"I know it's a weird time but I wanted to give you my answer. I wish to become Trikru. I want to be one of your people."

This pleased the Commander greatly.

"That's excellent Octavia. You will begin training when we return to Ton DC."

"You may ride your own horse once you've been given your own horse."

The party arrived in the village later that morning where the Commander was now choosing which horses she would take back to Ton DC.

Octavia had asked if she could ride one back. The Commander had said nothing so Indra answered for her.

Octavia wandered away to greet some of the horses sticking their heads out of the stables stalls. She immediately felt a bond with one in particular and begun to scratch its ears. The horse licked her across the face causing an unexpected laugh to explode from Octavia.

All heads nearby, including the Commanders turned to face her as if laughing was a crime. The only one without a look of scorn was Lexa, for that, Octavia was grateful.

Octavia turned back to the horse scratching and petting him until the deal concluded. Once the party had mounted their horses Octavia walked up to Lexa waiting for her helping hand. Only this time it did not come.

Lexa stared right into Octavia's eyes with a look of mischief, a smile slowly breaking across her face. Octavia furrowed her brows in confusion. The Commanders eyes flashed up as she nodded to Octavia to look behind her.

Octavia turns and sees the horse master approaching her with a fully saddled horse. The same one Octavia had been bonding with that morning. Almost in tears, Octavia looks back at the Commander in disbelief. Lexa couldn't help but look pleased with herself.

"He is yours Octavia. You are responsible for him until death do you part."

"Thank you!" Octavia says excitedly as a smile breaks across her face."

Octavia strides up beside the horse putting the wrong foot in the stirrup. Lexa subtly nods for the horse master to help the girl onto the saddle properly. It wasn't in Triku nature to lend a helping hand in a situation such as this but Lexa decided to help her out before she would succumb to the ways of Trikru and undoubtedly be changed forever.

Indra doesn't hide the glare she's giving the Commander. Silently Lexa can hear Indra demanding an explanation for such an elaborate gift for someone who was not of Trikru origin, nor a warrior.

"She's given her answer to me this morning. Upon our return to Ton DC you have a new second, Indra."

Indra looks pleased and gives Octavia a hard look. Nodding her head, she turns and they set off together back to Ton DC new horses in tow.

Lexa trails behind the others with Octavia, offering tips on how to ride and not fall off.


	7. Chapter 7

The group is forced to stop and make camp once more on the journey back as night falls.

Lexa slides off her horse with grace and heads toward a struggling Octavia. The girl's attempts at dismounting are awkward and clumsy, and apparently quite humorous to the others. The group of warriors, Indra included, stand motionless watching Octavia struggle with glee-ridden faces. Smirking and snorting harder as Octavia's foot falls through the stirrup on her descent, causing the girl to fall and crash to the ground in a twisting heap, her leg still twisted and foot caught in the stirrup.

Lexa quickly rushes to her aid, freeing the limb from the stirrup first and gently lowering the leg to the ground. The warriors burst out laughing at the scene before them. Anger surges through Lexa at their disrespect. Octavia was not for their amusement. Why she felt so protective of the girl, she didn't know.

The commander quickly shot them her best death glare. Their expressions dropped in an instant, and they resumed the task of setting up camp.

"Are you alright?" Lexa asks with real concern.

Octavia sits up with a grimace on her face.

"Fuck, I'm such a klutz. I'm not sure. I think I might have sprained my ankle; I felt it pop on the way down."

Lexa looks down at the injured limb, carefully lifting the pant leg to reveal a very swollen and angry looking ankle, a nasty bruise was already forming. Gently, Lexa pushes her fingers around the puffy ankle causing Octavia to wince in pain. It felt normal as far as she could tell.

"Can you move your toes?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Octavia forces her toes to curl and uncurl.

Good. It wasn't broken. The commander was grateful for the well-trained horse, had it spooked; this could have been much worse than a sprained ankle.

"Put your arms around my neck," Lexa orders.

Octavia's eyes narrow in confusion. "Oookay… why am I doing this?" She asks as arms wrap around the commander's thin muscular neck.

Without an answer, Lexa scoops Octavia up into her arms bridal style and carries her away from camp. Neither speaks but the silence is a comfortable one. Lexa secretly enjoys the way Octavia clutches onto her so tightly; their bodies pressed together. Octavia's head falls against Lexa's shoulder; her heart begins to race once more as it always seemed to when in close proximity with this girl.

Finally, a few moments later they arrive at their destination.

"A river? Trying to tell me I stink, Commander?"

A smile breaks across Lexa's face as she lets out a small laugh. "You smell divine. I brought you here to soak your ankle. Of course, I can help you bathe if you wish."

Lexa likes the idea of helping a naked Octavia wash. She wouldn't mind one bit.

"I can wait until we get back to Ton Dc tomorrow. Then I can use that bathhouse."

"You could do both. I'd also be happy to help you bathe in both environments." Lexa replies as she lowers Octavia gently to the ground and carefully pulls off her shoe.

"I bet you would," Octavia says with a smirk.

Lexa can feel her cheeks grow warm but does not confirm or deny the accusation. Instead, she gives Octavia a small smile and lifts the pant leg on the injured limb.

She runs her hand up the prickly leg, but Octavia's hand suddenly shoots out to cover her own. Lexa looks up to meet mortified eyes. Octavia looks horrified at something.

"What's wrong Octavia? Have I made you uncomfortable?"

"No, I just…uh, haven't had any time to shave my legs."

"This does not bother me, Octavia. But if you wish I will get you the things you need to smooth them when we return to Ton Dc."

"Thank you, Lexa. I would very much appreciate that."

Lexa loves how her name sounds on Octavia's luscious lips.

"Does it really not bother you? Not even a little?" Octavia asks, grinning now.

Lexa smiles wildly and guides the leg closer to her face. With one long stroke of her tongue, she licks Octavia's prickly path from ankle to knee.

This earns a cluster of giggles from Octavia. It's music to the heda's ears.

Lexa climbs her way up Octavia's body, toward the laughter until she is close enough to kiss the giggling mess. But she does not close the gap. She wants the choice to be Octavia's.

It doesn't take long, Octavia stares deeply into the commander a moment before crashing their lips together hungrily. Lexa kisses back just as hard, just as wanting. She's wanted this girl the moment she first laid eyes on her. This couldn't be going better.

Flashes of Costia pop into her mind and she breaks away from the encounter. As much as she wants Octavia, it would not be wise. Becoming the lover of the Heda makes you a target of her enemies. She doesn't want that for Octavia. But how long could she really resist a beauty such as this one?

Panting hard, Lexa crawls off Octavia and gets to her feet. She's so turned on, the girl beneath her seems to be quite disappointed with Lexa's abrupt extraction as well.

"What's wrong?" Octavia asks worriedly.

Lexa isn't sure how to respond. Perhaps truth is best. Slowly, she lowers herself beside Octavia and finally guides the swollen ankle into the cold river before speaking.

"I think I could use a bath," Lexa says instead.

Rising to her feet once more, Lexa strips herself of all articles of clothing and treads into the water quickly, in hopes it will calm her growing arousal. She can "feel" Octavia's eyes on her ass as she walks away.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Octavia watches the commander's sexy form plunge beneath the cold water before her. Heat pulls at her core as the gorgeous woman emerges with her head thrown back against a darkening sky, water cascading down perfectly sun-kissed skin. Lexa is as beautiful as anything, magnificent even.

Suddenly Octavia is sorry she didn't take the warrior up on her offer of being bathed. She wants nothing more at this moment than to feel Lexa's hands run over her body. Maybe it wasn't too late.

"Okay, I changed my mind, Commander. Can I join you? That looks like it feels good, and I'd like to feel good right now." Octavia says, winking at the end.

A huge smile graces Lexa's features, a smile she noticed the commander never wore among her warriors. Octavia can't help but feel special to witness such a rare treasure.

Lexa swims back toward the shore with a predatorily look now. "Strip," Lexa orders.

Obediently, Octavia begins shedding articles of clothing piece by piece. She winces when she attempts to lift the injured leg, to her amazement, Lexa is already by her side and guiding the limb through. _How did she get there so fast?_

Once free of her pants, Lexa eagerly hooks slim fingers over the hem of Octavia's underwear and pulls them off smoothly. She's definitely had practice doing that; Octavia was sure.

Completely exposed to the commander, she looks deeply into Lexa, watching the commander rake her eyes over Octavia's form. Lexa leans in close, "hold onto me," she whispers.

Octavia wraps her arms around the commander once more. She can't help but smile at the feel of Lexa's robust body against hers. Her soft skin was freezing, from the river no doubt. But Octavia didn't care; she wanted this. Slowly the commander lowered them both into the water. Octavia facing Lexa, she didn't dare let go. Instead she hugs closer and wraps her legs around the commander's waist as her body tries to float away.

"Is this a good or bad time to tell you I don't know how to swim?"

Lexa begins laughing uncontrollably. "Well, it is good to know. I'll be sure to give you lessons another time."

After learning this, Lexa pulls Octavia into her even closer, mounds nearly touching. Octavia lets out a slow hot breath. If she could just get a little friction…

As if reading her thoughts, Lexa begins to swim them over to the edge of the river and pushes Octavia up against a large rock, grinding down, applying the perfect pressure to Octavia's clit. A loud moan escapes her. She wasn't expecting it to feel 'that' good, damn.

"Do you want this, Octavia? Do you want me?"

Through hooded eyes, Octavia nods fervently. Before she knows it soft wet lips envelop hers, she's pushed harder into the rock as one of the commander's hands travel down Octavia's body. Nimble fingers are reaching and applying perfect circles to where Octavia needs her most. Passion kisses down her neck, down her chest, stopping to give attention to a supple breast. It feels so good, so good…

"Heda!"

Lexa breaks away eyes wide. "Damn it," Lexa mutters in frustration.

"Dinner is ready commander," a warrior Octavia couldn't see calls out.

"We'll be there shortly, thank you. Now go away!"

Lexa looks back to Octavia and kisses her hard once more before saying, "We should head back. We'll finish this later." Octavia lets out a groan of disappointment. She's so worked up but understands and nods in agreement.

OoOoO

Roasted squirrel was served once they arrived back at camp. Lexa had carried her again as Octavia still couldn't place any weight on her injured ankle. Neither seemed to mind. Octavia was still finishing her last bite of squirrel as the Commander was already dragging her away from the campfire surrounded by warriors and toward the tent they shared.

Octavia wastes no time pulling her shirt over her head once in the safe confines of the tent. Lexa does the same, only breaking from Octavia's lips when absolutely necessary to strip away clothing. The kiss is heated, hungry and needy. Warm hands massage Octavia in all the right places. She arches her back as Lexa moves down to attend to her breasts. Sucking and licking until each nub stands at full attention. The commanders hand travels further down while she does this, rubbing circles around her entrance, a thumb presses firmly against her clit while the other hand comes to rest on her waist, holding her close.

Octavia allows herself to be guided down toward the bedroll. She can't help the moan that escapes as she feels the commander's breasts on hers. She's so warm, so soft, and it feels damn good. Practiced hands grind harder and harder against her stiff bundle of nerves bringing Octavia near her peak, she was so close, so close—

"Heda!"

 _What? Nooooo!_

Lexa is practically growling at the interruption, eyes full of rage, teeth barring.

"Heda! Black bear!"

Immediately the commander bolts from the tent still half naked.

Octavia doesn't move. She hears the war cries and the fighting and the terrifying growl of the beast, but the roar dies in its throat quickly. Octavia is rejoined by the commander a few minutes later. Lexa shoots Octavia an apologetic look as she retrieves her shirt from the floor and dresses quickly.

She's broken a sweat and still has traces of bear blood splattered across her breasts. The blood trails steadily down her lithe body. Octavia's never been so turned on. She wants to shove the commander to the ground and lick every bit of evidence left behind from battle. But sadly, it seems the commander is leaving Octavia with blue-balls yet again.

"The guard on lookout got hurt. I'll be taking over for him. We'll finish this later."

"Mhmm, I've heard that before, Commander."

Lexa kneels beside Octavia on the bedroll taking her head in both hands and pulls her in for a deep kiss.

"I promise," she whispers before turning and leaving.

OoOoO

Lexa rushes to Octavia and drops over her sleeping form, pinning her to the bedroll with her arms above her head. The girl doesn't wake. _Deep sleeper._ Lexa smirks silently to herself as she pulls her shirt over her head and unwinds her chest binding.

A few hours have passed since she's left Octavia, and she couldn't wait to finish what they had started earlier. Thinking of the vault girl writhing beneath her in ecstasy was all the commander could think of during her watch. And finally, she was going to make this happen. No more interruptions.

Lexa slips under the fur blanket and carefully parts and settles between Octavia's legs, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. She places soft kisses there until Octavia finally begins to stir. Sleep-ridden eyes slowly flicker open to gaze into emerald globes. A smile graces Octavia's full lips upon seeing her almost-lover.

"You're back!" she says excitedly, with a voice still thick with sleep.

"I am. Now, where were we?"

Octavia bucks her hips in response, and Lexa wastes no time sending a skilled hand towards her most private parts, dividing slick folds with energized fingers. Circling and prodding at her entrance. Lexa is pleased to discover Octavia's already soaked and wanting. Carefully, one finger easily slides inside, followed by another. Lexa closes her eyes and lets out a satisfied groan as she feels Octavia's inner muscles fluttering around her fingers, adjusting to her presence.

Heat shoots directly to Lexa's core, and she envelops her lover's mouth once more, kissing hard, tongues dancing, bodies moving in sync. Both women begin to pant harder as Lexa works a rhythm into Octavia, thrusting determined fingers in and out, faster and faster.

Lexa's slick tongue seeks entrance and is met with no resistance as she explores Octavia's mouth as if it's on a mission and has a hectic schedule to keep. Without warning, Lexa breaks the kiss and re-attaches herself to the hard bundle of nerves silently begging for attention. Octavia lets out a loud moan of pleasure as her hand shoots out to push and guide heda's head where she needs her. Fingers bury themselves in silky hair as Lexa works her over with a practiced tongue.

She's brought to the brink seconds later, and rides wave after wave of ecstasy beneath the skilled ministrations of the heda's tongue. Slowly, Lexa works Octavia down before climbing back up her body and stripping her pants off. Octavia helps her fumble with the too many buttons and buckles; Octavia's already enlarged pupils grow larger as the commander's bare nether region's exposed. She was very well kempt.

Octavia sits up and takes a nipple into her mouth, sucking and licking until the commander groans in appreciation, then does the same to the other. She bites down lightly, eliciting another moan of pleasure before Octavia's pushed back down onto the bedroll. Lexa positions herself over her lover, aligning their mounds perfectly and applying much-needed friction to both their centers. Lexa rides her orgasm out until she collapses in a heap on Octavia's body. Panting and kissing Octavia's chest as she catches her breath. Warm arms wrap around Lexa, holding her close.

"Fuck me," Lexa gasps. "Anya is going to love you."

"Ummmm what?"

"Anya, my wife."

"You're fucking married!?"


	9. Chapter 9

"You're fucking married!?"

Octavia's blood boiled fiercly at the declaration. She needed to get out of there, to be anywhere else at that moment. She felt disgusting, used, betrayed even. She wanted to leave; she needed to leave now!

Shoving the commander's spent form aside, she desperately tries and fails to bolt from the tent. The second she decided to put any kind of pressure on her ankle, left her falling back onto the bedroll in agony. It was hopeless, she was at Lexa's mercy and doomed to see the rest of that night through with the Heda. Lexa slips an arm around her lover's waist but is quickly shrugged off before she can pull the girl close.

"You're upset. Talk to me, Octavia."

Instead of responding, Octavia rolls over facing away from Lexa. _What was I thinking sleeping with this woman after knowing her for barely three days!? And why am I so angry? It isn't like I don't have a girlfriend too._

Octavia relaxes a little as she realizes Lexa's not entirely in the wrong here. But what the hell had she meant by 'Anya is going to _love_ you'? Clearly, they had a few things to discuss.

Closing her eyes, Octavia thinks of the woman she once loved two hundred years ago. Was she okay? Did she make it to a stasis pod? Or did she meet the same fate as countless others? A single tear leaks from her eye as she reminisces how happy they were. How much they had meant to each other. Guilt washes over her as she remembers her earlier encounters with Lexa. She had cast her girlfriend aside so casually for the first hott woman of the apocalypse that came along.

"What did you mean?" Octavia asks as she rolls back over to face Lexa with fire in her eyes. "What did you mean by Anya is going to love me?"

Lexa's face shows no change in expression. She's in commander mode.

"It isn't unusual for the commander to take many wives, Octavia."

"So you plan on passing me off for Anya to try out!?" Octavia grows angrier by the second.

"Only if you are willing. Do not misunderstand the situation. The partnerships are equal. To be with me is to be with Anya. As well as any future lovers I choose to bond with us."

"If I did wish to be with you, how many other wives would I have to worry about?"

A pained look crosses Lexa's features but is quickly schooled back to a neutral one. "There is only Anya, now."

"Now?"

"Yes," Lexa answers with a certain finality on that subject.

A warm hand cups Octavia's cheek, this time, she doesn't shrug off the touch.

"I'm not asking you to bond with me, not today. But know I am interested."

"Your wife terrifies me," Octavia confesses, eliciting a laugh from the commander.

"She'll grow on you."

Octavia begins to relax a bit and cuddles closer into Lexa. Should she tell Lexa of her own lover? Not yet.

Suddenly, a thought sprang to mind. "Why didn't Anya sleep with us in your tent the other night?"

"She had night watch that evening. Otherwise, you would have known then."

Satisfied with the explanation and possibly opening up to the thought of a polyamorous relationship, Octavia crawls on top of Heda, straddling her and nuzzling into her neck. "You aren't tired, are you? Because I'm not done."

With a giant grin, Lexa bucks her hips in response.

OoOoO

Octavia looks over Anya with new eyes when they arrive back at Ton Dc the following morning. Anya was beautiful to be sure in that dangerous warrior sort of way. Her dark chocolate eyes always appeared shadier than what they were due to the black war paint surrounding them. She always held a fierce glare except for when she looked at Heda. She was still as intimidating as ever but as Octavia watches the woman interact with the commander she can't help but wonder what it might be like to be on the receiving end of the blonde's positive attentions.

Anya seemed protective over Lexa, her eyes continually dodged left and right, scanning their surroundings for threats until she closed the gap between herself and Heda and pulled the commander in for the tightest of hugs, pressing a firm kiss to Lexa's cheek. It was all very domestic. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, if Octavia could get on her good side that is.

Lexa pulled from the hug just then and waved Octavia over. Dismounting like a pro (finally), Octavia hobbles over. Lexa immediately rushes to Octavia's side, holding her roughly by one arm to keep her from falling.

"I am Heda; I cannot carry you and be as kind here," Lexa whispers.

Octavia nods in understanding. Lexa beckoned Anya over just then, "Anya; we have much to discuss. Octavia's training will be postponed until she heals. She'll be staying in our tent in the meantime."

Anya's eyes narrow at Octavia in suspicion. Then the blonde takes a long stride forth and lifts Octavia over her shoulder and hauls her inside the commander's tent without question.

Octavia squeezes her lids shut as she's dropped carelessly onto the bed. When she reopens them, she notices it's only her and Anya in the tent. Lexa didn't follow them. _How could she leave me alone with this woman so soon!?_

"So," Anya begins while crossing her arms, "you're fucking my wife?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I d-didn't know you two were together, I swear."

"It does not bother me, Octavia, as long as you understand _I'm_ her wife. And for now, at least, you are _our_ plaything."

Octavia props herself up on bony elbows and gives Anya a puzzling look. Why does she have to make it sound so degrading? Anya moves closer to the bed, standing at its edge now, hovering over Octavia as she strips her coat off, revealing a thin ash colored tank top hugging her torso nicely. Octavia's eyes widen as her gaze immediately lands between the blonde's plump breasts and loses herself in their dark valley. They were much bigger than Lexa's; it took all the willpower she had to not nose-dive into Anya's sweat-slicked abyss.

A smirk graces her intimidator's features as the brunette is caught staring. Before Octavia knows what's happening, she's pushed roughly by the shoulder onto her back as the blonde straddles her. Heat pulls at her core as she decides whether or not she wants this to proceed. What has she gotten herself into?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I want to say thank you to Jude81 for encouraging me to continue this story. You're such a brilliant writer and amazing human being. Thanks for all the advice.**

Relief floods Octavia as the wave of the tent flap catches her eye. Lexa walks in just as Anya runs strong hands down the brunette's torso. She feels her nipples harden and swallows hard, the blonde is so incredibly attractive, but this isn't how Octavia wants this to happen, _if_ this was going to happen.

The commander stops short; benevolent eyes turn furious as they land on Anya and her inappropriate position atop Octavia.

"Annnnya," she says with a tone of warning.

With a smirk and a look of innocence, Anya extracts herself from the brunette. Octavia lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding as she watches Anya saunter over to Lexa and wraps slim, ripped arms around the commander. Anya shoots Octavia a look of mischief before turning to plant a deep slapdash kiss on Lexa's mouth. The kiss was definitely a statement, a claim, as if marking her territory.

She shot Octavia another smirking scowl before storming out of the tent. Lexa rushes to Octavia, putting an arm around her shoulders as she sits beside her on the bed.

"Are you alright, Octavia? I know Anya can be a little… aggressive."

"It's fine, I just…" Octavia looks away unsure of how to finish.

Lexa cups her jaw and pulls her gently back to eye level. "Talk to me."

"She said I was your… plaything. Like, for both of you."

Lexa's eyes widen, livid and fuming as she takes a deep breath before speaking slowly, "I will have words with her." Lexa caresses Octavia's cheek and tucks a strand of stray hair behind her ear, "is there anything else?"

Octavia shakes her head and cups Lexa's jaw, bringing those succulent lips in contact with her own; Octavia's so touched by the concern. Lexa kisses her back hungrily but pulls away before it can go any further.

"I'd love to continue this, but I have things to attend to."

Octavia grasps Lexa's hand as she stands to leave, halting her exit. "Wait, there is one thing I'm wondering…"

"Yes?"

"What _is_ expected of me? What's suppose to happen between me and Anya?

Lexa sits back down and glides comforting fingers over Octavia's knee. "Nothing. Anya and I will never make you do anything you don't wish to do, I promise. I will remind Anya of boundaries. It has been a long time since I've brought another woman back to this tent, Octavia."

Octavia furrows her brows, but before she can ask Lexa to elaborate, the commander's lips are on hers. "I'm going to take a bath; do you wish to join me?"

Octavia nods and smiles. Oh, she can't wait for this!

"I'll ask Anya to carry you over. Octavia's smile falters, she feels the blood drain from her face.

"I can walk Lexa, really."

"No, Octavia. You will only make it worse. I would take you myself but cannot be seen doing such things as I am the high commander."

Octavia quirks her head, " _high_ commander?"

Lexa lets out a small laugh. "It pleases me you aren't with me because of my rank. There are twelve clans. Twelve heda's. I command them all."

Octavia's eyes widen, she isn't sure if she was intimidated by this new information or found it incredibly sexy.

"Octavia? Are you alright?"

Octavia blinks. She didn't realize she was staring. "Yeah, I just… damn, that's incredibly hott! …and a little scary."

Lexa lunges toward Octavia at that moment, pushing her back on the bed and palming her sex. "You have nothing to fear from me, Octavia." Lexa crushes their lips together in a harsh, smoldering kiss. She pulls away before Octavia can kiss back and springs from the mattress with a leering grin in place as she strolls out the tent before calling back, "Anya will be in shortly; I'll see you at the bathhouse." Before Octavia had a chance to protest, she was gone.

As foretold, Anya appears through the tent flap a short time later. She has a menacing look in her eye, like she has something she wants to say but can't. Perhaps Lexa had already spoken to her about boundaries.

Octavia felt herself tensing as Anya neared the bed. Neither says a word. The blonde leans down and brings her face inches from Octavia's. Her heart flutters wildly, and she begins to tremble slightly as heat pulls at her core. She thinks Anya is about to kiss her but instead the blonde grasps Octavia's arms and links them around the warrior's neck. Then, Anya places one arm under the brunette's thighs and another beneath her back before scooping Octavia up and walking her toward the bathhouse.

Lexa was already naked when they arrived, and as per usual, wasn't the least bit bashful about it. The loving smile on Anya's face wasn't lost on Octavia. She noticed Lexa was the only one that received that look.

"Where do you want this?" Anya asked, lifting Octavia slightly.

Lexa shoots the blonde a fierce death glare, Anya just smirks. "You will respect her, Anya."

The blonde rolls her eyes but nods. "Fine, which tub are we all using?"

"I'll be taking my bath with Octavia tonight. Alone."

Now it's Anya's turn to shoot a death glare of her own. Her brows narrow, and cheeks flush red.

"You have to be kidding me! You're leaving for spirits know how long, and aren't going to let me spend the remainder of your time here with you?"

Octavia glances at Lexa and meets chocolate browns, "You're leaving?"

Lexa opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by the furious blonde, "Yep. And she's leaving you here with me. This should be fun."

"You can go now, Anya. I'll come find you before I leave, I promise."

Finally, Anya lowers Octavia to the ground who grabs onto the commander for balance. "Fine," Anya mutters before storming away.

Lexa turns toward Octavia, guilt evident. "Octavia, I didn't know until a little while ago. But I will be leaving after we bathe. I'm going to Polis; that's our capital."

Octavia casts her eyes to her feet. Slowly, she lowers herself and sits on the edge of the large, wooden basin behind her. As the steam rises from the waters; Octavia closes her eyes and basks in the gentle caress of the heat on her underside, she just wanted to be soaking in it already. She was ready for this day to be over.

"How long will you be gone?" Octavia fails to hide her disappointment.

"A couple of weeks at least. I can't take you with me. I promise Anya will take care of you, Octavia. You don't know her as I do."

Octavia swallowed, she wasn't sure what to expect of the blonde. She hadn't had the best impression of the woman so far. She knew three things about Anya; she was protective of Lexa, scary, and sexy as hell. "Then I guess we better stop wasting time then shouldn't we?"

A small smile pulls at Heda's lips as Octavia slips her shirt over her head, followed by the chest binding she borrowed, who she thought belonged to Lexa but now suspected was Anya's. Octavia spreads her legs and Lexa steps between them as the sitting brunette leans forward and presses light kisses to the commander's lean stomach.

Lexa's eyes close and she lets out a shuddery breath as she places a calloused hand on her lover's head and gently guides her down. Octavia complies, bringing smooth hands to the commander's lower lips and spreading them apart before eagerly sucking Lexa's tight bundle of nerves into her mouth, eliciting a long groan of pleasure.

Octavia eases off the nub and switches her series of short sucks to long circular licks, exploring and licking every crevice, intentionally avoiding the bean as Lexa's arousal builds. Once Lexa's breaths turn labored, and she begins to thrust her hips against her partner's hot slick mouth, Octavia sucks the nub back in and unleashes a flurry of flicks with her tongue, lapping relentlessly until the commander is screaming through her orgasm and pulls away.

Octavia can feel the sticky remnants of her reward cling to her chin and lips. After recovering, Lexa sheds the remainder of Octavia's clothing and gently pushes her backward into the large tub. Octavia thinks Anya could have easily fit in here with the two of them.

Lexa pushes her lips to Octavia's breaking her thoughts and begins a wrestle of tongues. The commander seems to turn wild as she tastes herself on Octavia who is gasping for air when her lips are finally released. As Lexa pulls back for a much-needed intake of air as well, Octavia notices a predatory look in her partner's eye. Unexpectedly, Lexa surges forward, and before Octavia can process what's happening, she's flipped to her hands and knees and lifted over the edge of the tub as the commander plunges two fingers between soaked velvety folds. Lexa snakes her free hand around Octavia's waist to circle her clit expertly.

The speed at which the commander moved was both unnerving and exhilarating. Octavia had never had such a thorough lover thrust into her with such extremes. Too soon did her orgasm crash over her, she gushed hard over Lexa's nimble fingers before her body turned to jelly and she floated back into the water. Warm arms wrap around her and both women lay in the warm liquid, relaxed and fully sated with dazed expressions.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am sorry for the sudden switch, but I am changing this story from present tense to past tense** **as all my other fics are written this way and this one keeps throwing me off. By doing this, I am also more likely to update this story. Sorry for any confusion.**

Octavia's heart broke a little as she watched her new lover's silhouette disappear through the tent flap. And just like that, Lexa was gone. The brunette wasn't thrilled in the least that not only the commander would be away for the next few weeks, but Octavia was left in the care of Anya, the other sexy fearsome grounder. Octavia was beginning to think she had a type.

A moment later, the sway of the tent flap caught her eye as the blonde emerged through the fabric. Chocolate orbs linked with Octavia's, neither spoke. Anya crossed the room over to the brunette lying in bed, never once taking her eyes off the girl.

Anya nodded her head upward eliciting a puzzled expression from Octavia. "Move over," Anya barked.

Obediently, she shuffled to the other side of the bed. Her eyes widened once she noticed Anya stripping herself bare of any clothing. Of course the big scary grounder lady slept in the nude like her wife did, because of course she did!

One by one, Anya went around the area blowing out the candles before finally slipping between the furs. Luckily, there were no further advances this time. Instead, the blonde turned her back to Octavia, facing the edge of the bed without another word.

Octavia stretched and snuggled back against the pillows getting comfortable and ready to sleep, it wasn't until her elbow accidentally jabbed her bedmate that she froze, sending her heart into a panic. Anya grumbled, pulled tighter on the furs but said nothing. Octavia let out a slow thankful exhale before finally drifting off to sleep.

OoOoO

Octavia shot upright as a freezing liquid bit her like a thousand stabbing needles the following morning. It wasn't much, but enough to seriously disorient someone that was in a deep sleep prior.

"Lexa said you want to join our people. Training starts now," came Anya's demanding voice. "Get up! Indra's waiting for you in the fighting arena."

Octavia scrunched up her face as she willed her eyes opened and tried desperately to make them adjust to the light faster. They stung like crazy, and she was still so damn tired. "Wha— what time is it?"

"It's past dawn. You're welcome. I let you sleep in. Now, GET UP!"

Before Octavia could protest Anya had her arm in a death grip and was dragging her to her feet. The brunette crumbled as she tried to stand on the injured limb but couldn't. More pain shot through her as she was sure she just made it worse.

"I can't Anya; my ankle hasn't healed. Lexa said—"

"Lexa isn't here. And it's commander when you're among the others. You start today. You will learn quickly _I can't_ are not words we use here, Vault Girl."

"How the hell do you expect me to walk!?"

Anya disappeared outside the tent a moment before returning with a pair of makeshift crutches in her hands. "I had our healer craft them for you yesterday."

"Gee, thanks."

Anya rushed toward Octavia stopping just a breath away, "Do not mock my kindness."

Octavia nodded. "Thank you, Anya."

Anya nodded and walked away. "Get dressed and be outside in five minutes."

After an awkward series of kafuffled movements, Octavia was dressed and hopping out the door with her new walking helpers. She made her way through the village and down to the arena. Her stomach grumbled as she smelled something cooking from the food hut on the other side of the compound.

Not wanting to upset any more grounders, however, Octavia continued to where she had been summoned.

"There you are. How much sleep do you need, girl?" called Indra from the center of the fighting pit.

The woman may have been small on the outside but made up for it with an intense appearance of intimidation. She was ripped, commanding, confidence radiated from her the same way it did Lexa. And like Anya, she had a look in her eye like she was always thinking about killing someone.

Octavia gulped before hobbling inside the ring. Indra pointed to a spot in front of her. The brunette obediently moved to where she was pointed and waited for her next instructions.

"To be Trikru, is to be the strongest of the strong." Indra began as she waved a few warriors sparring nearby over, "To be the strongest, you must be broken of your mindset. Your view of the world must change."

Octavia nodded and held steady while the warriors approached and came to a halt, crossing their arms while Indra continued to speak and walk a slow circle around Octavia.

"You're a clumsy girl. A fool who steps too loudly and talks too much. But the night we met you showed to have a warrior's instinct, a fighter's soul, there was a look in your eye I wish to recapture and bring to the surface. I can make you Trikru only if you have the will. Before we begin, is Trikru what you want? More than anything?"

"Yes," Octavia answered assertively.

"Good," Indra nodded toward the by standing warriors, "Your initiation starts now."

Dread flooded Octavia as the three giant bulky warriors circled her. It wasn't until the grinning piece of muscle with a mohawk threw the first punch that she was maybe reconsidering every decision she had made about wanting to be a warrior. They were going to beat her to a bloody pulp.

As the rock hard fist connected with Octavia's stomach, her new walking sticks went flying and she dropped to her knees. She remained upright, as another fist connected with her jaw, sending her to the ground.

"First rule, girl. And one that is ingrained in all Trikru." Octavia spat blood as Indra shouted in her ear, "Get knocked down, get back up."

Octavia gritted her teeth and forced herself back to her knees as she was met with another immediate fist to the face. Then another, and another. Blood gushed from her mouth and nose. The pain was excruciating. She kept forcing herself to her knees and taking the mindless beating until she could take no more. Lying on her back disoriented and dazed an eternity later, Octavia shook her head. If they meant to kill her this whole time she wanted it over with already.

"Stop," Indra motioned to the warriors, "Even a fool knows when to give up."


	12. Chapter 12

Octavia woke some time later that day in the healing tent. She must had passed out in the arena because she didn't remember making the trip back.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

Octavia turned in the cot to find Anya sitting in a chair beside her. Did Anya carry her here? Why would she be kind to Octavia? Anya hadn't given her the warmest of welcomes and seemed rather angry Lexa had taken a liking to the vault dweller.

"Commander told me to take care of you, didn't she?" Anya answered as though reading her thoughts, "And congratulations on your surviving. That means you passed the first test and will be trained as a Trikru warrior once you've healed."

"That's quite an initiation ritual," Octavia groaned.

Anya chuckled, "Pain is a part of learning. Withstanding a beating and surviving shows character and strength of will. You have done well."

Octavia smiled at the blonde who rolled her eyes and quickly stood. Apparently, the moment was getting too sappy for her, "You will rest a few days before your training really begins. I'll be right back with food."

OoOoO

Octavia spent the next few days in the healing tent recovering from her injuries and being cared for by Nyko and Anya. It had been rather boring and uneventful. Anya visited periodically but was not much for talking when she did. Nyko also was not a great conversationalist.

Octavia was ready when she re-entered the fighting arena later that week. Indra had been a stern mentor but a brilliant teacher. Octavia had been pushed to her limit every day and collapsed exhausted on Anya's bed every night. The blonde had been annoyed at first but seemed to grow more empathetic with each passing day as Octavia sported more and more bruises.

Anya fell into a fit of laughter when Octavia returned one day completely caked head to toe in mud. Indra had instructed her to climb a tree; Octavia fell out of this tree. Chuckling and teasing all the way, Anya led Octavia to a nearby lake for her to wash off. The blonde had even been kind enough to hold on to a fresh pair of clothes for the brunette.

Octavia dove in head first not wasting a second, causing Anya to roll her eyes again.

"What'd I do now?" Octavia called from the water.

"You need to strip and wash properly. Take off those clothes."

Thankfully, Anya couldn't see her blushing beneath the mud still coating her face, "Uhh, are you going to turn around?"

"No."

With a sigh, Octavia began stripping while still in the water and throwing her clothes on the shore. A too big grin crossed Anya's features.

After washing, Octavia shuffled out of the water quickly crossing her arms to cover her breasts and rushing into the outstretched towel Anya held open for her.

"Perhaps it would do you well to jump ahead in your training to fighting naked. Modesty is not becoming of a warrior, Octavia. I will inform Indra when we get back."

Octavia stared at Anya; eyes wide, "Please no Anya. I just don't think I'm ready for Indra and every other warrior here to be staring at me."

Anya crossed her arms, "You have to do it eventually."

Octavia frowned and reached for her clothes before hearing the warrior sigh and say, "Fine, I have an idea that will help ease you into it."

Octavia glanced at the blonde curiously.

"Let's head back; we can do this in the tent."

OoOoO

Once in the safe confines of the tent, Anya spun around and immediately began to strip, indicating with a nod of her head for Octavia to do the same. Octavia shuffled her feet awkwardly and looked around thinking of any excuse not to do this.

"Do not worry, Octavia. I made sure the guards know no one is to disturb us for the rest of the night."

Octavia didn't miss Anya using her name for the first time again in a long time. The blonde was handling the situation with great delicacy. The brunette couldn't have been in better hands. Taking a brave breath, Octavia took off her clothes. She felt Anya's eyes rake over her but couldn't read them.

Once completely devoid of clothing, Octavia stood bare before her instructor, covering her breasts. Anya gracefully moved behind her, just as naked as the vault dweller. Firm calloused hands rested on the brunette's shoulders before gliding down to the elbows and slowly pulling Octavia's hands down to her sides.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Octavia. You are gorgeous. Are you certain you still wish to taint yourself with the life of a warrior?"

Octavia drew her brows as Anya stepped in front of her again. That's when she noticed Anya's scars for the first time. Several thick marks and blemishes littered the blonde's body. But she stood proudly. "Pain is a part of learning, Octavia." The brunette recognized her words from earlier that week. "For all of us." She finished.

"So," Octavia began, "How are you planning to break me of my modesty?"

A mischievous smirk laced the blonde's face before Octavia was tackled to the ground. It didn't take long for Octavia to burst out laughing while she rolled around the floor with the playful blonde. She had never seen Anya so happy.

They continued to wrestle, practicing everything Octavia had learned that week with Indra. Guards, headlocks, escapes, and then Octavia began to understand as their bodies continuously touched and rubbed against the other. The closer Anya touched near her privates, the more she grew use to the feeling, the less she would jerk away until there was no longer a barrier. That bubble, that invisible line marking personal space faded from existence. She became more confident and focused in the actions she needed to execute instead of worrying about what was exposed.

After Octavia escaped several of Anya's attempts at trapping her, the blonde nodded. Apparently pleased with the brunette's progress. Rising to their feet, Anya disappeared a moment behind Octavia and returned with a dagger, she positioned Octavia in a specific fighting pose, legs apart, left arm out, and right hand overhead in a stabbing motion as the blonde pressed the hilt of the weapon in her hand.

"Do not move," she whispered. "You are a statue, understand?"

Octavia nodded as Anya began to move around Octavia and began to touch the brunette with feather light fingertips, _everywhere_. Octavia tried desperately not to think about the gorgeous grounder connected to those hands but failed.

The gentle calloused hands continued to stroke and caress Octavia from neck to shoulder to collarbone, down her arms, back up again, back down again, circling her wrists and prodding each finger delicately. Those touches got firmer, then began to move slightly faster, they got closer to her breasts, pressed between her valley until Anya began to knead them and circle the tits, causing them to turn rock solid.

"You cannot control these," Anya whispered in that husky whisper of hers, "But do not allow me to arouse you further. You are a statue. You are impervious to the touch of others if you do not give permission.

Octavia held the position but could not stop her trembling when Anya's hands traveled lower, running those glorious hands across her stomach and around her waist before cupping her mound. Anya stepped closer, embracing Octavia from behind, she could feel the blonde's own tits hard against her back and mound bumping lightly against her backside.

"You'll never be a Trikru warrior if your enemies make you wet, Octavia."

The brunette broke the trance and stepped away from her instructor, turning to face Anya as she began to dress without permission. "This was a bad idea. I'm going to bed now."

Anya chuckled and crossed her arms, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Octavia. It happens to many."

"I'm not ashamed! I just—" but how was Octavia suppose to finish? "Let's put it this way," Octavia finished pulling on her shirt before finishing her sentence, "Had it been Indra or anyone else touching me, I wouldn't have gotten wet."

Indra was gorgeous sure, but Octavia didn't have feelings for her. Anya narrowed her eyes before they grew wide in realization, "Ah, I see."

"Somehow, I don't think you do," Octavia replied sadly.

"Octavia, if you wish to have sex you need only ask. Lexa's desire for you to be with us means we have permission to—"

"Oh god! Stop talking! Noooo, this isn't about sex, Anya!" Frustrated and a bit angry, Octavia slipped into bed and faced away from Anya, wishing for the day to be over.


	13. Chapter 13

Octavia felt a dip in the bed as the blonde scooted in behind her, she noted her bedmate was still naked. A strong warm arm slipped around the brunette's middle and hugged her close; Octavia didn't fight it. Instead, she snuggled closer to the woman she was developing feelings for and relaxed into the protective embrace.

Neither spoke; instead, Anya nuzzled her face into the back of Octavia's neck and took in a deep breath before placing a gentle kiss there. They lay like that through the night until they both drifted into fitful sleep.

Octavia was happy to still be playing the little spoon when she woke early the following morning. As did Anya it seemed. The brunette turned in her bedmate's arms to find the blonde sporting a wide grin.

"Good morning, Octavia. You should get up and seek out Indra. She will be wondering where you are."

Octavia scrunched her features and pulled the fur over her head while burying her face into Anya's chest, just above the valley where she would have rather stuffed herself. "It's so cold! Please don't make me leave this warm bed… or your warm body," she added while pulling the warrior's fit physique against herself.

Anya laughed and thrust her hips against the brunette, whether it was involuntary or intentional, she couldn't tell. Octavia smiled as their faces drew closer, their lips only a breath apart. The laughter died quickly as her heart began to beat wildly, she was certain it would beat free of its cage at any moment and smack Anya in the face.

Anya stared into her deeply, her beautiful hazels flickering between lips and pupils before leaning closer, their lips barely grazed before the blonde ripped herself away and clambered out of bed. "Get to the arena, Octavia. You have training," she said before quickly dressing and rushing out of the tent.

 _What the hell just happened?_

OoOoO

That day Indra had kicked things up a notch, consisting of training of the most vigorous kind. Octavia continued to learn the basics of a Trikru warrior and acquired more bruises and muscle to prove it.

Every moment of the next few days was spent in Indra's shadow. Octavia learned to hunt, skin, and track animals of all sorts. She learned to walk silently and hide her tracks by walking on rocks and moss. To continuously walk quietly, in general, proved to be a difficult feat. Distributing her weight from toe to heel carefully in every step was quite a learning curve. But it was a skill all Trikru possessed so Octavia would abide.

She was determined to become Trikru no matter the cost. A determination that was fully tested as her endurance was built and pushed beyond its limits again and again through running, sparring, push ups, sit ups, pull ups, running, weapons training, tree climbing, more running and many other various grueling tasks.

By the end of each day, Octavia's body screeched in pain. Her muscles burned and constricted. Every breath brought a fresh new wave of agony instead of the calming relief she desperately craved. The warrior in training collapsed to the ground after a particularly grueling sparring match with her mentor. What she wouldn't give for a hot bath and a massage.

Suddenly, images of a naked Lexa and herself appeared in the brunette's mind. They're half submerged in a warm pool of water. Strong smooth hands began rubbing her aching shoulders, trailing lower down her back kneading the pain away. Lexa's body was so close to hers she could feel hot breath on her neck. Lexa pressed their bodies together, and Octavia slunk into the warm embrace.

Octavia turned to ravage the body holding her only to find it's no longer Lexa but Anya holding her from behind. Heat pulls fiercely at her core as her desire grows; she leans up to capture those succulent lips with her own; they're just a breath apart—

"Wake up girl! Stop daydreaming!"

Octavia's lids flutter open at the sound of an angry Indra. Indra chucks a water skin at the brunette on the ground harshly.

"Rehydrate, or we'll never get through today's lesson."

Octavia sucked down a large gulp of warm water before facing her mentor, "We aren't done? We've been at this for hours!"

"You've been falling at every turn all day! You are not finished until you learn to endure."

Octavia rose to her feet, she stumbled and wobbled a moment before retrieving her sword. Sweat coursed down her face as she glared at her rough instructor. "I get back up when I get knocked down, I've learned this lesson!"

Indra shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Anya appeared beside them out of nowhere. "Indra you're relieved for the day. I'll finish this lesson."

"Are you certain, Heda? Her head is thick today."

Anya stared the stern woman down until Indra nodded and stormed out of the fighting arena. She was clearly not impressed with the young brunette's performance that day.

Anya crossed her arms and nodded for Octavia to come at her.

"Aren't you going to get ready? Get into a fighting stance or something?"

The blonde stood motionless, her fierce glare remaining on Octavia without falter. Confused as hell, Octavia rushed forward and swung her sword at her new instructor for the remainder of the day.

In a blink, Anya effortlessly sidestepped and ducked Octavia's attack without ever uncrossing her arms and tripped the brunette in the process. Octavia crashed to the ground; she rested her forehead on the back of her arm. She was exhausted, how was she expected to keep going?

"Get up," Anya ordered coldly.

Octavia turned onto her bum in a sitting position, refusing to rise just yet. "I'm tired Anya, I need a break."

In a series of quick movements, Anya had Octavia flipped against the ground with her face in the dirt and arm twisted painfully behind her back. The brunette's hand with the sword had also been taken hostage, Anya's fingers squeezed the trapped brunette's painfully over the hilt of the blade as it was held to her neck.

Octavia gulped and felt a sharp sting; she was sure the blade had drawn blood.

"Enemies do not give breaks and will never care how exhausted you might be." Anya tightened her grip and spoke through clenched teeth, "They show no mercy. In turn, Trikru grant no mercy back. If you're tired, find energy from somewhere else. Use anything, any memory, any will you have inside you to fight back. We push beyond our limits, as long as there is a single breath in us we do not quit."

Once the blade was lowered and Anya released her, Octavia began to breathe normally again. She understood now; she understood another part of how Trikru saw themselves. Quickly, she scrambled to her feet and faced Anya with a new hardness in her eyes. "We're vessels. Our bodies are just vessels."

Anya nodded, "Good, Octavia. Turn around."

Octavia did as she was asked, Anya's strong hands clasped down firmly on her shoulders, slowly her fingers squeezed and kneaded causing the brunette to relax. It felt wonderful.

Suddenly, Anya pinched down violently on Octavia between shoulder and neck. Octavia struggled against the relentless hold trying desperately to get away; she had never felt such intense pain, what the hell was Anya doing to her?

Octavia's knees gave out, sending her crashing to the ground but the blonde didn't let up. Those strong warrior fingers continued pinching down until Octavia's world went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Octavia woke in bed sometime later that day and not alone. Anya sat atop her back, straddled over her butt while those strong, incredible hands massaged and kneaded the brunette in the best way.

Octavia let out a long, relaxed breath, surrendering her entire being to the warrior. She could feel herself start to unwind until the events to have transpired earlier surfaced— Anya having taken over her training. Octavia learning the new lesson that her body was just a vessel. And… What was it Anya did to her?

"Relax, Octavia," Anya cooed.

Octavia hadn't realized her body had tensed and she had been holding her breath. What if this was another test? Didn't Anya say never to turn your back on anyone?

"It's called, _the pinch_ ," Anya answered without needing to be asked. "Every warrior must go through it. And eventually, must learn to endure it. Lexa will test this move on you when she returns to test your skills."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Octavia croaked, her voice still laced with sleep.

"So you did not expect it." Anya said it like it was the most obvious fact in the world. "You must never allow yourself to relax on the battlefield. Not even with me. You never know who may turn on you. You never know what's happened whether someone you trust has been bribed, seeks revenge, suffers a break in character or even betrays you through blackmail."

Octavia rested her cheek on the back of her knuckles while Anya continued the massage. It felt so damn good. She thought a long moment before saying, "Are you saying Trikru can't trust each other?"

"I'm _saying_ , never relax on the battlefield." Anya stopped her wonderful ministrations and slipped off Octavia and instead laid alongside her, face to face. A gentle hand came to rest on the brunette's shoulder. "You can trust me here, Octavia. In this space, in this bed, _this_ is ours."

Anya's hand glided to Octavia's cheek, cupping her jaw. Anya's pupils were fully blown, they darted from Octavia's chocolate orbs to lips. This time Octavia was sure they were going to kiss, but it never came.

Instead, a sadness overcame Anya's beautiful eyes, she visibly swallowed before turning over and moved to get out of bed. Octavia's hand shot out, pulling the blonde to her back and slipping a leg over the warrior, trapping her in place.

"I want to let my guard down right here, right now, Anya. With _you_."

Octavia took Anya's hands in hers, lacing their fingers together before settling the warrior's hands at the hem of her tank top. Octavia couldn't make things any clearer, she wanted Anya. She was ready.

Anya smirked as she sat up, bringing her lips just inches from the brunette's. "Well, you should never let your guard slip. Especially in bed." The warrior leaned in close, gently nibbling a path up Octavia's neck to her ear before whispering, "Someone could have their way with you."

Heat ballooned in Octavia's core, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed Anya to touch her, needed those precious lips on her mouth and body desperately.

"Kiss me," Octavia begged.

Anya returned to eye level, her expression serious again. Calloused fingers caressed the brunette's cheek once more before Anya extracted herself from the other girl.

Scrambling from the bed, Anya turned to Octavia. "I want you to come somewhere with me first."

OoOoO

They sat on a grassy hilltop overlooking a vast plain of fields surrounded by forest. They sat closely, elbows and knees touching but nothing more. Octavia waited patiently for Anya to speak and address why she brought Octavia there as they watched the setting sun.

The gentle hues of the fading star stretched magnificently across the darkening sky, casting the grounds below in shadow.

"Lexa and I fell in love while I mentored her," Anya started. "Before she became, Commander. As time went by, we found our third mate. _Costia_."

Anya's gaze turned glassy, it was as if she were a million miles away. Her tone became emotionless, almost robotic when she spoke.

"We were inseparable. Trained by day and made love by night. We loved Costia without restraint. Lexa married the both of us, and we were all blissfully happy."

"What happened to her?" Octavia asked. "To Costia."

Anya bit her lip, Octavia thought she saw a tear in the fierce warrior's eye but it could have just been a trick of the fading sun. When the blonde spoke again, her voice cracked, causing Octavia to put a comforting hand on Anya's knee.

"It does not matter. She is gone now. Lexa must see something special in you, Octavia. In five years, Lexa has never brought another woman back to our bed. I am telling you this because Lexa will not. Losing Costia was painful for us both. I thought you should know that Lexa showing you attention is a big deal. Although the Commander can take as many companions as she wishes, there is only you and me."

And well, that sure boosted Octavia's ego. "Thank you for sharing with me, Anya."

Anya's gaze finally met Octavia's just then. The warrior's eyes were indeed watery, but the tears had been refused exit.

Suddenly, Anya surged forward, cupping Octavia's jawline and pulling her in for the firmest, most passionate kiss of her life. Anya's mouth was heaven, her kisses intoxicating, and tongue well practiced. Octavia only broke the kiss to breathe, but dove back for more, giving the blonde full reign over her mouth.

When the kiss finally ended, and they panted against each other for one breathy moment, Anya whispered, "We're going to bed. Right now."

Octavia beamed with excitement.


	15. Chapter 15

Just as Anya's warm hand slipped into Octavia's, panic rose in the vault dweller's chest. All she had to do was shut up and follow the gorgeous warrior back to the tent, and they'd have a night of magic between the furs.

Something Octavia desperately wanted, something her pounding clit demanded, and by the look in Anya's predatorial gaze, something the blonde desperately desired.

But it was because how much Octavia wanted Anya that she opened her mouth and ruined whatever amazing evening was about to take place.

"A-Anya, wait."

The blonde stopped in her tracks, her expression falling to one of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just. Look, believe me, I want nothing more than to go back home with you and touch each other until we see stars but…"

Anya stepped closer, she didn't release Octavia's hand, instead placed her other to the brunette's waist. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Not trusting her voice, Octavia nodded.

Anya let out a long sigh as she gestured for them to sit back down. Once comfortable, she left a comforting palm on the brunette's knee, waiting patiently for Octavia to begin.

Nerves shook Octavia to her core. She was worried how Anya would react. What if she lost Anya and Lexa? But keeping the secret would surely make things worse in the long run.

Swallowing hard and forcing out a breath, Octavia spoke. "I have a girlfriend. Before the war, before the cryo-pods, I was with a girl named Raven. She was in the pod next to mine when you found me. Which means… I'm not exactly available. I didn't mean to fall so quickly for you and Lexa, it just happened."

When Octavia glanced to the warrior, Anya wasn't looking at her. The blonde stared into the distance of what was left of the fading twilight.

"Lexa will return soon. Any day now. We need to make sure you're ready for your fit test."

Octavia drew her brows and cocked her head. "Did you hear a word I just said? Anya, I have a girlfriend back in the vault. And as much as I want to be with you and Lexa I can't leave her there."

"All Trikru go through testing," Anya continued. "If deemed worthy enough by the Commander, you will be granted one favor. _Any favor_."

Anya's honeyed-hazels connected with Octavia's just then but she was still confused. "Anya, what are you—"

Anya rolled her eyes and got to her feet, extending a hand out to Octavia again. "I'm hungry, let's get some food and we can talk more at home."

"You're not mad?"

Anya offered a small smile and shook her head. Taking the warrior's strong, calloused hand, they returned to the village.

OoOoO

Anya was quiet as they had dinner together. She hadn't spoken since Octavia told her about Raven. The silence and anticipation of what Anya was thinking was killing the brunette.

After dinner had concluded and they were alone in the tent again, finally, Anya spoke. "You _must_ pass your fit test. Then you can ask Lexa for the favor to retrieve Raven."

Octavia stiffened. "Do you think she'll be angry?"

Anya shrugged. "That is why I recommend you not tell her until you ask for the favor. Be sure to tell her the whole truth, Octavia. Do not leave out you were lovers."

Octavia nodded. "And you? Are you upset with me, Anya?"

"I should be. A week ago, I would've been. Especially for Lexa getting involved with a vault girl we know nothing about. But… I suppose you're growing on me." Anya added a smirk and a wink at the end.

That elicited a small smile from the brunette.

"Ask me again when I meet your Raven. You realize, If Lexa disapproves of your girl, you may no longer…."

Octavia held a hand up. "I know."

"Come on, let's go to sleep. You have training in the morning."

When Octavia didn't move, Anya knelt beside her with a warm hand on her knee. "Hey, do not fret over what has yet to happen. Instead, enjoy what you have now. Right now, while you can. We never know what days we stop surviving."

Anya smiled up at the brunette before cupping her jaw and pulling her in for a firm chaste kiss. At least she hadn't ruined everything by speaking up about Raven. Although, Octavia feared she might have missed out on her chance to sleep with the magnificent warrior.

"Let's sleep now," Anya whispered.

And that's what they did. They may have been clothed and cuddling, but it was one of the most intimate acts of Octavia's life.


End file.
